Breve História
by Miyahara Phillip
Summary: Dois relatos acerca do mesmo acontecimento: uma noite que o Asuma e Shikamaru passaram juntos. Primeiro o Shikamaru, depois o Asuma.


* * *

Nossas mãos, juntas, estão aquecidas, mas meu corpo está arrepiado e tremendo. É a primeira vez que lhe vejo de tão perto: o rosto robusto, a barba negra de pêlos bastos, os lábios delgados – sempre com um cigarro entre eles (mas não agora) –; tudo é significativo. Então, agora seu hálito forte de tabaco, como fumaça, me envolve. Perdido na grandeza dos seus olhos avelã, eu espero minha infalível morte. Você vem, aproxima-se mais e, a esse ponto, eu tenho de fechar os olhos, pois tenho medo. Você, agora, está arrancando um beijo dos meus lábios apertados. Nesse momento colorido, rodopio. Sendo submetido a essa cirurgia, tenho a dolorosa sensação de esvair todo meu ser. Grito até que minha voz desapareça, só que não é o suficiente para me fazer ouvir. Está em minhas entranhas, está me matando. Verme asqueroso. Você me solta e eu despenco pelo abismo do desespero. Está envergonhado e seus olhos pedem desculpas e se escondem. Talvez por ser mais velho que eu. Você me abusou. Seu contato me deixou manchado, corrompido. Tenho raiva. Mesmo que seja uma criança, tenho raiva.

Quero aquilo. É só o que me pode oferecer. Não presto pra mais nada porque sou uma criança. Fui eu que lhe tirei a roupa, eu que o impedi de falar. Você é incapaz porque é um covarde. Senti-lo assustado, surpreso, me excita mais. Chamo seu nome. Desesperado. Meu sonho morreu e você continua. O dia terminou. Agora estamos quietos. Sujos, arranhados pela terra, banhados de suor. O seu cheiro, que é mais forte, impregnou-se na minha pele. Abraça-me e dá dois beijos em minha testa. Não sinto nada. Absolutamente. Nem nojo, medo, ou satisfação. Não, não é felicidade, muito menos. Isso é coisa nenhuma.

Meus olhos se apagam como a estrela que morre. Depois de tudo dormir.

Dentro do mar, submerso, eu oscilo, balanço, sufoco. Sou uma alga inexperiente. Estou, de novo, sonhando com você. O que você sonha? Eu chego a pensar que gente como você não sonha, só vai vivendo.

Quando acordo, fico estático. Imediatamente forço minha mente a lembrar do sonho que tive. Os pássaros costumam me acordar. Não hoje, com você ao meu lado. Mas eles chilreiam tão alegres, tão vivos, que me contagiam dum fulgor tépido, que é infinitamente mais que nada. Estou parado, ouvindo e cantando uma música que inventei agora, para você.

Temos de voltar a Konoha. Sorri-me e tenta um beijo. Mas desisti e pergunta: ''Está tudo bem?'', porque meu silêncio lhe apavora. Vamos, senão vão dar por nossa falta. Vamos, mas não de mãos dadas. Depois nos separamos, depois nos encontramos.

* * *

Você é pequeno; cabe em minhas mãos. Temo machucá-lo com minha rudeza e ignorância. Você é astuto, desafia-me constantemente. Ingenuamente astuto, por isso eu o adoro. Confesso estar com muito medo, também, Shikamaru. Já não consigo parar de encará-lo e quero tocar-lhe os lábios infantis que tremem. Você todo treme, mas eu fico firme, porque, sendo o adulto, é meu dever. Atiro-me, lanço-me. Com todo meu peso, poderia esmagá-lo. Os lábios virgens têm ― sempre ― sabor tímido ― depois ficam atrevidos ― (estão retraídos e não deixam minha língua passar), o que me estimula a chupá-los mais. Pouco a pouco, você se torna meu.

Desculpe, fui um tolo. Desculpe, sacrifiquei algo importante para meu contentamento individual.

Repentinamente uma reviravolta que me torna seu. Tudo bem, eu não quero parar, não me importo. Você me excita tremendamente. Tem-me sob seu domínio. Estou duro. Preciso do seu corpo, um pouco de sua alma. Você me quer completamente. Cai-nos uma chuva de folhas secas e perfumadas, grudam-se à pele molhada de nossos corpos. Acabou.

Abrace-me, quero seu cheiro. Mais do que você, eu me sinto sozinho e medíocre. Fiz algo abominável. Cometi um crime. É isso que me faz sentir, que fiz algo abominável. Colhi morangos para o desjejum. Estendo-os timidamente. Pegue. É minha vida. Mas você se vira para o lado oposto dizendo não estar com fome, que é cedo demais, fingindo sonolência.

Vamos, senão vão dar por nossa falta. Vamos, mas não de mãos dadas. Depois nos separamos, depois nos encontramos.


End file.
